


a moment like this

by pomegranate (suisseconfiture)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup, M/M, pasta makes an appearance, this is super short & sort of just a fluffy thing??, yes it's rubbish but i hope all of you like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/pomegranate
Summary: this sucks but i hope you lot enjoy despite that !
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	a moment like this

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but i hope you lot enjoy despite that !

The introductions were done.

Domi always got a bit of a laugh out of the term _'clay court grinder'_ , it seemed quite fitting.

As Roger and Stefanos left the tunnel, Domi found himself clapping when the rest of his team wasn't.

He was looking at Stefanos.

Stefanos glanced over at him and Sascha, his expression not changing at all.

Dominic could tell just by that brief look, he was in the zone.

Laser-focused and ready to play.

A small smile formed on his lips.

Sascha noticed.

Roger and Stef got high fives and encouragement from the team, they posed for a picture with the trophy and Rod Laver himself.

Then, the warm-up started.

"Let's go guys, you've got this." Domi said before he went to sit down beside Sascha.

The German had his arm splayed across the back of the couch.

His friend couldn't move his gaze from the Greek.

_His hair looks so nice._

"You're hopeless, man." Sascha spoke in German with a laugh, nudging him lightly with his arm.

Domi blinked as he turned, his face suddenly becoming slightly reddened. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think you could be any more obvious?"

The Austrian only faked obliviousness for a moment. "No clue what you're on about."

"You have been staring at Stefanos for the last three days," Sascha raised an eyebrow. "He may be a bit stupid but I'm not."

Domi opened his mouth, initially planning to protest, but he quickly abandoned that idea.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

Sascha made a face at him, snickering somewhat.

" _So_ obvious."

_It was so blatantly obvious._

_~~_

_Who brings up their favourite song from when they met a person for the first time?_

_Stefanos, apparently._

_He didn't even want to face anyone, but Sascha took it in stride._

_Their hands clasped together and the German had a wide smile on his face._

_"Thanks Stefanos, I do feel quite handsome tonight."_

_Stef wanted to laugh at the way Sascha pronounced his name, Ste-fah-nos, but he was too busy sinking back into his own head out of sheer embarrassment._

_Domi, however, gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder when they left the stage. "That was a nice introduction."_

_Stefanos didn't believe him, at all. He knew Domi was just trying to be nice._

_"It sucked." He mumbled, shoulders slumped somewhat as his eyes traced the ground they walked on._

_The Austrian pulled him into something of a small, side hug. "You're too hard on yourself, it really wasn't bad."_

_It made Stef smile slightly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to reciprocate the action._

_"Thanks, Domi."_

_As much as Domi wanted the hug to last, he knew it couldn't._

_He pulled away, seeing the media team coming over to the whole group._

~~

His hands moved to hide his face out of embarrassment, mumbling more expletives than he meant to.

In a way, Sascha felt a bit bad for him.

Stef had been putting so much effort to try and get the German to like him, he'd remained completely unaware of Domi.

They were getting on amazingly, not to say they weren't, but Sascha knew that Stef was misplacing his affections.

If he were honest, he thought they'd make a cute couple.

"How about you tell him," Sascha suggested in the hope that Domi wouldn't feel so scared by this. "I mean, the worst thing that could happen is that he assumes you're joking. You know how he is."

Domi looked down nervously.

"But— hat if I mess everything up?"

"You won't, you won't. You should totally go for it."

The match was starting, Dominic looked at Stefanos as he walked away from the court to sit down for a moment.

He bit his lower lip as he stood up, giving the Greek a few quick pats on the shoulder.

"You've got this."

His words were quiet but encouraging.

When he sat back down beside Sascha, he let out something of a defeated sigh.

"You're right."

"I usually am."

__

They lost in doubles and Domi ended up losing against Taylor.

It was looking more and more dire for Team Europe than it ever had before.

Stef was an anxious wreck in the lounge after Domi's match and Roger was trying to talk him down.

"Get something to eat, take a few deep breaths and just calm down, okay?" The Swiss cautioned.

Stefanos had a bad habit of getting too stressed over everything, and he knew Roger was right.

He went to the small canteen, taking in three deep breaths and letting them go before picking up a plate.

Pasta cured anxiety.

Domi followed a minute or so later, seeing Stef fiddling with the tongs to get some of the pasta on his plate.

He wanted to turn and leave, but Sascha would've just shoved him right back into the room.

The Austrian stood awkwardly for a few moments before finally walking up beside the Greek.

"Need any help?"

Stefanos turned to look at him before letting out a short laugh. "No, I... actually, maybe I do."

For some reason, Stef couldn't manage a pair of tongs without looking like a moron. His hands were shaking.

Domi carefully took them from his hand and got a sizeable portion of it, putting it onto his plate neatly.

"Ta-dah, lunch is served."

He smiled a lot more confidently than he felt.

Stef's face felt a bit warm as he smiled back. "Thanks Domi."

Domi nodded, giving his arm a short pat.

He reminded himself that it was now or never, but he was hesitant now.

"Stefanos, I— uh... I wanted to just," Domi started stumbling over his words a bit. "Are you dating anyone?"

If he could've, he would've slapped himself for saying something like that out.

It sounded so stupid and invasive.

Stef looked really confused for a second before he started smiling lightly.

"No, I'm not. Looking to set me up?"

_Back out, back out, it's not too late._

Domi's hand that was hidden away in his pocket was trembling.

Sascha wouldn't have put him in this situation if he didn't think it was for the best.

There must've been a reason.

"I like you."

It slipped out.

He couldn't contain it anymore.

Initially, Stef didn't react because he thought he was joking.

Until his expression slowly shifted into one of shock.

Pure shock.

His mouth was left slightly agape and the plate nearly fell from his hand.

No words were exchanged for a moment.

"You're—" Stef stuttered at first, having to blink once or twice. "You're serious?"

Domi found himself biting his lip with eyebrows furrowed, worried that the reaction was negative.

"I am."

Stefanos's face began to flood with colour, heat overtaking him as he quickly set his plate of food down before he actually dropped it.

He had to process it.

Now Stef felt stupid.

It was so obvious now that he heard it, but yet he'd never even thought of that.

Domi was such a kind and unassuming person.

This revelation had to be one of the last things he ever expected.

However, he found himself not minding it.

The Austrian's grip tightened on his arm ever so slightly.

The door behind them creaked before quietly shutting.

Sascha had closed it.

Stef took a deep breath, seeing Domi getting a bit closer.

Their lips just barely grazed before connecting.

For just a moment, everything paused.

That wasn't anything either of them had experienced before.

When it broke, Stefanos blinked a few times before he started to laugh out of sheer disbelief.

"Did we just...?"

Stef's face had lit up in ways unimaginable.

Dominic couldn't keep a smile off of his face as his hand cupped the Greek's face.

"We did, yeah."

With a moment of silence between them, Stef's smile widened as he gently bit his lower lip with their noses nearly touching. 

"I want to do it again." He whispered. 

Domi let out a laugh, unable to resist the seemingly open-ended offer. 

He pulled him down into a much deeper kiss, all the anxiety melting away into relief and happiness. 


End file.
